Stuck Until Dawn
by AnguishCO
Summary: When I awake to find myself on a bus in a horror game what could go wrong? M!OC / Rated: M (Cover all my bases)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I'm awoken from by some shifting to my right. I keep my eyes closed and try to listen to who or what it is, now normally I would have dismissed it. What with living with a dog and all but that isn't all I notice, I feel weird as if I'm in motion or something similar to the sort. Now that's really weird because I don't remember getting into any sort of vehicle, I reason that I could have just been really tired and not have remembered but I quickly dismiss it as I'm pretty sure I would remember doing something as significant as oh I don't know... Get into a vehicle. But before I can pursue that thought, I feel a sudden weight and warmth on my right shoulder. Okay, That settles it. A little peak wouldn't hurt anyone. Left eye open concludes that I am indeed moving and also happen to be on a bus. A very empty bus but a bus nonetheless. Right eye open gives me a good look at what looks like one of the stupidest hats I've ever seen snuggled into my arm for warmth. I'm tempted to say its on of those ridiculous hats that all Russians wear but I know next to nothing about Russians and it just wouldn't be fair to insult someone for potentially wearing that abomination called a hat. The wearer of the 'hat' looks to be a girl, a blonde girl. Don't ask why it makes a difference it just does because now I don't mind as much that shes cutting circulation from my arm to the rest of my body.

Now I don't think its really hit me yet that I'm in the middle of nowhere with this girl because I'm just sorta... sitting here... trying not to disturb her. I can't really see what she's doing because of the angle but I can tell she's listing to someone, I would say she's listening to music but I can't hear any instrument or bass. I try to get a look around the bus to see where in gods name were going but all I see are tree's and... snow? When was it snowing? Wasn't it August? I tense at the growing realization that I am nowhere close to home. The girl beside me must of noticed because the warmth is gone, much to my bodies disappointment, and she's now looking at me with confusion and I swear I've seen that face before but once again I'm interrupted by this girl, I don't even know her and can already tell this is going to be a regular thing.

"Cam? Something wrong?" She ask's, _maybe like waking up in a random ass place._ I swear though I've heard that voice before too. Then it suddenly hits me like a sack of bricks. This is... Sam, from the new game 'Until Dawn' coming out in a week. What. The. Fuck.

"Hello? Earth to Cameron!" She say's slowly like someone would talking to a toddler.

"Huh?" Is all I manage to croak out while trying to get rid of the lump in my throat from the gravity of the situation I'm in. If I'm right and that's a big IF because I hope to every god out there I'm not. I just landed myself in a video game but not any old video game a fucking horror game! I'd say it was just a dream like any self respecting person would if they didn't want to live a horror game but I know it isn't the detail of everything is just too good to be some schmuck dream.

Apparently she notices my distress again. Damn this woman. Her expression goes from one of slight confusion and amusement to full blown concern. Quick! think of something you stupid idiot, She obviously knows you and could probably call bullshit on any lie you give her if those piercing eyes have anything to say. But its not like I can just tell her 'Hey you're a video game character and I'm stuck here' Alright. alright. Half-truth.

"I uh... don't remember... I uh don't remember anything." Half a lie because I do remember shit just not from this time so technically also true. Now to sell it with the body language and expression which isn't exactly that hard because I am totally confused and perhaps a little scared from the fact that I'm in a HORROR game.

At first I swear it looked like she thought I grew a second head, which I don't blame her because I would have a hard time believing it too it, just seems so... unlikely.  
"Me, Sam, Your g-" She's chocking on her words with a defeated expression but as soon as it was there its gone "Your best friend"

Seeing her like that stirs something in me and I want to give her hope, any hope no matter how small it is. Sheepishly I say "Sorry Sam I really don't remember. Maybe you could tell me where were going and that will help?" Its a bold face lie because there are no memories for me to remember anyway. But I have a weakness for damsels in distress especially blonde ones.

I see the hope in her eyes no matter how much she tries to hide it and with a small sigh and I can already tell this woman will be the end of me. She then takes off with the death of Beth and Hannah last year to this day and how Mike (apparently my 'other' best friend) pretended to be interested in Hannah with everyone watching and recording she then proceeded to run outside in the night with Beth chasing after her only for them not to be seen again. Pretty fucked story in a game I really don't want to be here now. But here we are going up to the lodge where it all began which is just asking for bad shit to happen. I also fully believe that no way in hell is Josh still remotely sane after losing his two sisters in the same night. Then again it could be just paranoia but Christ sake I know its a horror game and this dude loses his sisters after we pull a prank on them. Anyone else see where I'm coming from? She then continues on how we tried to find her, before they played a prank on her but with no luck. I noticed that she got a little pink and shy with quickly skipping what happened next. Then concludes with Josh inviting all of us here to spend a good weekend and forget what happened.

"Remember any of that?" she says taking a breath She looked rather uncomfortable when mentioning coming back but I think she's really here for Josh. I hate to crush her hope now, I shake my head while murmuring a no. I didn't even have to be looking at her to feel the disappointment emanating from he. Seeing her pout while doing it was hands down cutest thing of the month.

"Aw common don't be upset, maybe seeing this place for myself will help." I state playfully, I just feel the sudden urge to help cheer her up. Horror game be damned this girl is surviving till the end. I just hope ill be there with her I think as the lump in my throat starts to return

Were suddenly jerked forwards then back, she looks at me with a sigh and forced smile _wow she really doesn't want to be here_ "Lets go see the others" I can already tell this is going to be painfully awkward. It also won't help I have no experience of what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I'd love to say my first steps off the bus were glamorous, That I stepped off brushing off the cold air and walking through like I own the place. That was so very far from the truth, its sad. I tripped. Great start isn't it? What doesn't help either is the soft snickering I hear from behind. "Got something to say?" I ask. As soon as the words leave my stupid mouth I realized my mistake.

"Looks like your memories aren't the only things you've forgotten" I visibly wince at that, _Great genius now she thinks you're stupid._ Mustering what little pride I had left I pick myself up and walked on wards. Withing the first few steps I notice a sign hanging down with the letters 'Blackwood Pines' rather sinister in a way. I don't dwell on it for long and push open the gate.

I'm joined by footsteps behind me "Hello?" I hear from behind, not thinking much of it I respond on instinct. "What's on you-" The words die out when I see she's looking at a bunch of trees in the distance. She open's her mouth to say something but I cut her off "Sam, lets go we don't want to be late" I know the golden rule of horror and that's when you hear something especially in the woods you DO NOT go looking for it. I quickly usher her to walk beside me.

Safety in numbers right?

We walk on without incident for a minute before running into a gate. I see a note on the gate and reach out for it, I have to give Sam credit she's fucking fast. I stand there blinking with my hand out stretched to where the paper would be. I look over to her to see a smug look over her, Oh that's cute she wants to be competitive. She's definitely getting it later. "The Gate is busted. Climb over -Chris" I assume that's the note then, I leave her to reading the back of the paper, when I see the way over. Grinning like an idiot for a chance to beat her I make relatively quick work of it I've always enjoyed climbing so I have some experience with it.

"Cam?" I hear, hehehe show time. I walk to the gate and see her on the other side with what is that shock on her face? I do believe it is! "Hey Sam how you holding up over there?" I ask barely able to keep my grin away. The look of determination on her face tells me she won't let me have this win for much longer, after a look to the left she grins as well and starts climbing.

I turn around to get my backpack, I threw it over ahead of time to make climbing easier. After retrieving it i'm assaulted by what I assume is a snowball if my freezing neck has anything to say about it. And holy crap is it cold! I spin around to see Sam with her arms crossed with a look of amusement on her face. "Let that be a lesson to you to never leave me behind!"

I have no response to that, My jaw just drops with a look of disbelief but she walks past me pretending not to notice with a little more sway to her hips. That cunning little b- "Aww... hey Cam look at this!" I turn around to see her feeding a squirrel, walking up to her I see the squirrel run off. She chuckles looking back at me and maybe it was just the way the light hit her but she looked beautiful, the way half her face glowed in the early morning with her lipstick-red scarf and onyx-black leather jacket. I couldn't understand why by heart beat picked up or why my breath hitched, the moment was definitely not short lived with her hand snaking into mine as pink tint makes her way to her face. We slowed down our walking with her talking about life back in Los Angeles and her year at college. We eventually reached a building, If you can call it that it was more of a shack with a backpack on a bench. Sam releases her hold on my hand, again, much to my bodies disappointment. Damn hormones.

"Chris?... Are you here?" Sam asks while moving towards the bag with me close behind. "Your bags here, where are you?" after a pause "You're not in the bag are you?" I snicker at her poor attempt at a joke, a buzz from a phone is heard that silences me. She looks at it for a second conflicted on whether looking at it or not before zipping it up in the bag while murmuring words. I notice someone walking towards us.

"Uhh Sam?" She looks at back at me at which point I nod to the stranger walking towards us

"Sam! Hey. You made it and Cam. How you doing man?" I can only stand there awkwardly wondering how to bring up the fact I have no idea who this guy is. Lucky Sam my beloved saving grace takes over for me. "Chris, Cam uh.. Lost his memories... He doesn't remember us at all." She rushes through it but gets the point across.

Chris just eyes us for a second thinking about something, I'm assuming to see if were joking but once he see's my awkward stance and Sam's look of... Sadness? Is she really that hung up about it? Chris seems to accept it quite easily and moves on. "Oh! So! I found something kinda amazing." he states while picking up his bag pack.

"What?" Sam asks with some hint of suspicion "I'm not gonna tell you, you gotta see for yourself. Come on. It's this way" He then looks at me "You'll love this I promise"

"Where?" Sam asks again. I swear this woman is like a detective never enough answers and always has questions. Before this spirals into a game of back and forth I step in "Sam. Shhhh, enjoy the surprise"

"Don't worry guys it's going to blow your mind"

I can see the resignation on her face and give her a warm smile "Come on Sam, enjoy the little things" I realize how stupid I sound by the way... Enjoy the little things? like a surprise? In a fucking horror game? Smart Cam really smart. "Fine." she sighs. We follow Chris to the back of the building/Shack to see a hunting rifle and a range set up. Oh fuck yes, I like. I like a lot.

"Ta Dah." Chris says with his arms out "Pretty rad, right?" I vigorously nod my head while Sam takes on the less enthusiastic approach "Yeaaaaaah..."

"Come on! Look at these beauties" he says gesturing to the range "Uh.. 'Beauties' is not the word that comes to mind. Why is this even here?" yea. hater. "What do you mean?" I ask which gets me a 'what he said' look from Chris. "What the hell is a shooting range doing at the base of a ski lodge?" I walk up to Chris and start looking at him fiddling with the rifle "Dude. Have you ever met Josh's dad?" he calls from his shoulder "Yeah...?" She says slowly "He thinks he's like, Grizzly Adams or something. Wanna try?" Who the hell is Grizzle Adams? Ah. No time for that Cam, he just gave you a once in a life time opportunity. "Ah, no. You go 'head, Grizzly." He then shrugs and looks at me, for which I have been preparing the most calm and collected answer I could give him. "Fuck! YES! I will!" Sam's looks at me "Cam..." She says, This stops me in my tracks and I look back at her with my puppy dog eyes and at first she is un-moving but then she sighs and gives again. Hell yes! Approved by Sam too, I don't care if I just got whipped, I get to fire a gun.

* * *

 **A/N: Please don't hesitate to let me know if i'm making one of the characters OC this is my first story so feed back is welcome, I'd also like to note that school is a bitch like always so ill only get about 1.5K word chapters on week days and on weekends Ill try and write more maybe 5K words per chapter? Ill try to get one up every day so bare with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shoot the squirrel? Don't shoot the squirrel?

On one hand I've been shooting at stationary targets and practicing on a live one could help in the future. But, on the other I don't like the look Sam's giving me with my barrel pointed towards the squirrel. I look over to Chris and can tell he wouldn't really care either way. So this leaves Sam. Is my aim well enough already? I've hit everything on the first try, _if not counting the first bullet,_ the gun had more kick then I thought. Hmm... decisions... I look over at Sam again and see her face in a frown.

Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn eh?

I shift my barrel back to the sandbags with a 'X' marked across and fire. Bullseye, I smirk. Maybe this was the right choice, too late now the squirrel ran off after that last shot. "Nice shot" Sam remarks while I hear Chris say "Your ass just got saaaacked" I hand the rifle over to Chris then take a step back to let him have a go. "Hey, sharp-shooter, our ride is coming."

"Wait, I just got my turn" I feel a little bit of sympathy for him, after all it was pretty fucking awesome! Sam isn't having any of it though "Come on Chris, the cable car!" She doesn't wait for a response and starts walking away with me close behind her, Don't get any funny ideas my eyes were up front the entire time but sometimes. I have to make sure I know where i'm stepping and that requires a look down with a momentary pause in between. Only... half-guilty.

"Must be hard on josh" I hear "I don't know how he keeps it all together. I'd... I mean I'd be a wreck." He probably is, Probably inviting us all up here to kill us. Then again. I have no proof except for my healthy dose of paranoia. I decide to throw in my two cents on this. "He could have invited all us cause he's lonely in a way" Unlikely but they don't need to know. "Well we're all just gonna have to keep an eye on him" Oh I will Sam... don't worry. "He must be going through so much... and he seems like the kind of guy who's not going to just ask for help, I guess you're right Cam. This is probably his way of reaching out to us and we have to do the rest" She says reaching the door "Yeah.."

"Hey that's weird. Door's locked." My blonde friend remarks "Yeaaah... Josh wanted us to keep it locked" What really? "Seriously? Up here in the middle of nowhere?" Guess i'm not the only paranoid running around. "I don't know. He said they found people sleeping in the station one time" Creepy... "Creepy." Sam says, Ah took the words right of my mouth darling. Darling? Whoa down boy.

Chris walks passed us and unlocks the door "After you" He gestures "A real gentleman" she replies, Wait? did I do something wrong? Is she implying I'm not a gentleman? I walk over to her leaning against the rail while Chris explores inside. "Ugh, I thought the car was closer" She says with a touch of annoyance. "So... real gentleman huh?" I try to sound casual while utterly failing when I see the smirk on her lips "Camo, you're not jealous are you?" She says with mock surprise

"No" I say, more then likely pouting "Camo really?"

"What I liked it. Would you prefer... CamCam? Cammy?" She drawls

Oh god no. Those sound worse then the fir- Actually... I don't mind it when it comes from her. I wonder why that is? "No, Camo is fine knock yourself out"

As the conversation slips back into silence for a few minutes she decides to break it. "I'm starting to get the appeal of killing time at the shooting range. How long is this gonna take?" The question sounds borderline rhetorical to me so I keep my mouth shut. Apparently Chris thinks so too, he's acting like he never even heard her speak. "What a crazy place to set up house... No matter how rich you are"

"They're not so rich" She says still staring at the descending cable car. "They only bought a mountain!" I add. Another minute goes by of nothing but staring at the cable car drawing in close and closer. "Finally, You two coming?" My reply comes in the form in a nod while Chris takes a different approach "Well I was just gonna stay here and catch some Zzzzz's, buuuut... Ok." He says nonchalantly walking in the cable car.

Me and Sam take a seat together with Chris sitting across from us. Sam told me that he had a crush on someone named Ashley. Someone else ill get to meet, oh goody. I tune them out when they start talking about whether this was the right thing to do or not because to me its obvious. Horror game. So something obviously goes wrong ergo it was definitely the wrong thing to do. My mind drifts to the weird totem I found before we walked up to the ski lodge/building/shack.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Sam just finished talking about her time in college when I trip on something hard in the snow. Curse all the gods in this universe for my horrendous luck._

 _"Need a hand Trippy?" She offers with a amusement. Curse all the gods a hundredfold._

 _I take her hand and grumble a thanks. "What'd you even trip on?" I bend down to pick up the rock, Upon closer inspection I see its make out of wood with yellow carvings going across it. I turn it over to see more yellow carvings and towards the bottom is the strangest thing. In yellow outline of a... Butterfly? In the center is darkness. As if you were staring directly into an abyss, no light. No hope. As I stare my surroundings start spinning until I'm looking at two people throwing snowballs at each other, I've never met either one of them. I can't move, can't speak. Just watch helplessly. The guy is wearing a flannel jacket and jeans while the girl is wearing a blue jacket with two braids, one for each shoulder. The girl takes aim at a crow, Then decides to let it fly away. I hear my name being called._

 _"Cam? Cam!" I blink once. Twice. The world is still spinning but its leveling out. I look over to Sam who's looking rather unimpressed that I've been ignoring her._

 _"Uhh.. Sorry Sam I guess I zoned out" I reply sheepishly, Can't really tell her I saw a vision. Now that's as crazy as the horror game. I'm in a horror game..._

 _"So what is it?"_

 _"Its-" I clear my throat "Its a totem"_

 _"A totem? Like from the people who wrote the board with all the colors?"_

 _"I think so yea. Hey what was the legend for the color yellow?" I wasn't really paying attention History about indigenous people has always been a bore for me._

 _"You didn't pay attention did you?" She asks with mischievous smile "Did too" I retort, I know I shouldn't challenge her but I'm too competitive for my own good._

 _"Alright go ahead. Tell me ANY of the of the 5 and ill tell you the yellow one" She states._

 _There were 5? It occurs to me I didn't even know how many there was. Balls I don't know and she knows I don't know. Swallowing my pride once again. I_ _relent_

 _"Okay Sam you win, tell me the yellow one"_

 _"Ha I knew it. You were always lame at history" lies " The yellow butterfly represents guidance" I look back at the totem in my hand and mull over what I saw._

 _"Why you think the totem is a guidance?" On the first try Sam. Bravo._

 _"Look at it" I show her_

 _"It kinda looks like a butterfly I guess" She reasons_

 _"Now look in the center"_

 _"Its black" she deadpans, Yeah no shit Sherlock. Maybe its only a one time thing?_

 _"Cam we should hurry up and met up with the others"_

 _I nod and drop the totem back on the snow, no sense carrying it around I already know what it wanted to show me and there's bound to be more with there color schemes. Brushing off the collected snow I make to stand up with my stiff joints protesting and casually snake my hand into hers._

 _"Smooth" She retorts._

 _~End Flashback~_

I snap up in time to hear the words 'Butterfly effect' from Chris. Coincidence? Lets hope so. I like to be in control of my actions. I'm acutely aware with Sam sitting closely beside me but decide not to comment on it.

"Soo.. Cam, Do you remember when... Me, You, Josh and Mike pulled that prank on Professor Khan?"

"No" I say with a frown, Sounds like it was funny.

"How about when... we wen't camping and that bear attacked us?"

A bear? I frown again. Sam calls him out on it "It wasn't a bear! It was a deer. How's hes suppose to remember if you're retelling the story wrong?"

"I just thought it sounded cooler" he says with a shrug

"No I don't remember" I sigh. This is one long cable car ride.

* * *

 **A/N: This one wouldn't go away until I wrote it down. All day, plaguing my with thoughts.**

 **DarkDust27: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. It was just a spur of the moment thing, one minute I'm doing homework the next I'm writing my own Until Dawn story. I would also be lying if you didn't influence my decision on the squirrels life. But as I thought it through it started to make more sense on why my OC wouldn't shoot it.**

 **Pacman112: Apologies for the cover photo. It was all I had and my computer wasn't letting me upload a new one. I've uploaded a different cover photo and hopefully that will be more to your liking. Apologies once again for the mix up, My OC is indeed a boy. I do hope I've portrayed the totems to your liking originally I wasn't going to include it but I'm a sucker at saying no to people.**

 **Summertimefun34: Done man! Enjoy it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Why does someone insist on locking every door on this damn mountain? First its the building at the base and now this one. I'm seriously debating on having a bet with the others on how many locked doors i'll run into. I look over to Chris who's still trying to open the door with the door handle like it will magically unlock on the umpteenth time. This was funny the first few seconds. Now its sad. As if the universe agrees with my statement, I see a shadow come up to the door. Well time to act now. I push Chris aside, take a step back then one forward while rising my leg to kick the door. The result is a loud, THUD.

We hear a muffled "AHH! What the hell?"

Chris and Sam waist no time. They approach the door again and block my view of the outside.

"JESS! HEY!"

"JESSICA! OVER HERE!"

"Uh... are you guys having a really weird stroke?" The voice says.

I roll my eyes at that. _I'd like to see you here, watching someone act out the definition of insanity for several minutes._ You'll start kicking doors in too. A thought occurred to me. How is the voi-urrh Jess. How is Jess on the other side, while the door is locked? Is she or someone just fucking with us or does this door just lock itself? Pretty stupid thing to make a door do I grumble.

"We're stuck in this stupid thing" Chris says with annoyance very much detectable.

"Can you please let us out? Pretty please?" Sam joins.

I hear a click with Chris proceeding to open the door for us.

"OH. My. God." He says walking forward using hand gestures with over exaggeration. "I thought we were goners. Another ten minutes in there and I would have chewed off my own leg." I'm to shocked at the girl from my Totem vision standing in front of me to really nitpick all the wrongs in that sentence. Everything is the same. From the blue jacket to the two braids... one for each shoulder... This is so freaky. Its one thing to see a vision but to then see the same person for the first time in the span of an hour or so. I can just stand there staring at her, dumbstruck at how those totems work. Better yet, how will I tell her? Should I tell them about the vision? But why would they believe me? I know I wouldn't. Even if I did pre- OW! I look over to see Sam, arms crossed glaring at me. I rub my arm up and down.

"She's taken" She deathly whispers. Why would I care if she's taken?

"What?"

"She's taken. By your best friend, Mike." Still glaring at me...

"Why does that matter to me?" I ask impassively.

"You were leering." WHAT? shit. shit.

"No I wasn't! I swear!" Her expression unmoved. "Sam. I wasn't leering, I promise" She relaxes a little to the seriousness of my statement but I'm sure this wasn't a step forward for us. I look forward to see Chris with a card in his hand and Jess protesting.

"Seems that someone has a lil' crush on our good friend and dear class president Micheal Munroe" He states looking back at us

"Chris-" Sam says voice calm but cut off

"Aaand... What kind of sizzling erotica might our Jessica be capable of imagining" He breathes "I wonder...?"

"Mike and Em split. We're together" she explains

"Whoa. Drama."

"Not really. Pretty clear cut, actually. Em's out, I'm in."

"Huh." Sams says looking at me with an 'I told you so'

I mouth back 'not interested in her' While vaguely aware of Jess retrieving her letter from Chris hands.

"Alright alright, let's just get up to the lodge already. Getting tired of all this nature and junk" Chris exclaims

"you guys go ahead, I'm just gonna wait here for a bit..." Jess says sounding far too casual. I would know, I tried the same thing on Sam "See who else is coming"

"You mean Mike?" I barely manage to hold my smile. You know I have to give Chris credit he's not stupid.

"What?" Sounds like she wasn't expecting someone to call her out on it. "I mean, you know, whoever"

"Uh huh. Sam? Cam?" This gets Jess's attention, as if just noticing I was standing here with everyone.

"Cam? Hey! How you been? Mikes been talking about you for awhile. I think he miss's the fun times you guys had" Wow... she actually just did notice me.

"Uh.. yea Ill talk to him about it...? Want me to uhh... let him know you're waiting for him here?" It feels weird being talked to a way you would an old friend when I just met her.

"What? I'm not wait-" I cut her off. "Jess. Its fine. Ill let him know if I see him" That gets me a shy smile and a barely audible 'thank you'

I look over to Sam looking out to the cliff and Chris looking back at me "Ready to go?" I ask.

"Did you see this view?" She gestures. "I mean, holy cow"

"Yes. wow. pretty" I sarcasm evident. Sorry but scenery also not my cup of tee, I just don't see the point in standing her doing nothing and looking out unto the mountain on a good day. So why would I do so on a special horror day like this one? If she heard me though she didn't make any effort to acknowledge me. What is with people ignoring me now?

"Sometimes I forget to just. Stop and take it all in" she continues. I sigh and look down the mountain to see something block my view. Hey is that the cable car? Why the hell is it so fast now? I feel cheated.

"Yeah yeah. pretty scenery. Aren't you guys getting cold? come on lets go" I'm glad how on level my and Chris have been, makes over ruling Sam easier.

"Fine" she scowls and we begin walking away from Jess. I take this as my chance and look over at her. While passing I utter 4 words that I hope will end up being the right choice.

"Don't hit the crow" She looks at me oddly but decides not to comment. Probably for the best I'm falling behind. I jog up to catch up to over hear them talking about past experiences. Namely, who could out drink Josh. Chris thinks he could while Sam seems to remember him being kinda unbeatable in that department. With a under lying hint of... admiration? I feel a sharp stab in my heart but do my best to shove it away and keep a neutral face. After a few more minutes of the back and forth banter of which Chris won over with stubbornness.

I manage to see someone walking over towards us with a flannel jacket. Before anyone says anything I can already deduce who this is. Mike. Let it never be said I'm totally useless.

"Hey guys" He says walking over confidently with arms wide as one would to go for a hug. Just when I think He's going to hug Chris or Sam he moves right past them and brings me into a bear hug.

"Jesus" I wheeze out. Definitely Mike.

Once he puts me down, I catch my breath. Dude hugs feel like trackers hitting you. "How you been Cam?" He asks with a grin.

"Just peachy" Is my reply. "Jess is down by the cable car and wanted to see you" I continue.

"That soon to get rid of me?" he says feigning hurt "That's okay though just so happens Em is giving me a look. Maybe something will happen?" Ah. A lady killer eh? That's alright had a friend like that, before... this.

"Em?" I ask. Oh there it is. The famous 'I grew a second head look'

"Yeah Em, my ex-girlfriend, You were with me the entire time.. You okay buddy?" A real look of concern on his face.

Sam and Chris finally decide to make themselves known.

"He doesn't remember any of us or school or... anything really..." Sam starts. I give her an offended look because I do remember stuff just not of an relation to these people.

"I wen't over all the crazy stuff we did in college and he just started blankly at me. We're hoping this trip will jog his memory" Chris confirms. But they way he worded it... again with the ignoring.

Mike looks in deep thought but soon comes back to reality and nods his understanding.

"Damn. That sucks Cam, Don't worry we'll make sure to make this the best trip ever. One you won't forget. Cheer up I'm sure you'll remember by the end. If you don't wake up with a hangover that is" He says once again grinning. "Well I gotta go see Em then Jess. See ya later guys" I can see why I befriended Mike. He's the silver tongue that can lift anyone's spirits while I'm the voice of reason for his lady killer personality.

"Mike..." I start using the same voice Sam did to me at the shooting range. He stops dead in his tracks and winces, good guess this isn't his first time. Just because I don't have any memories of this doesn't mean I don't have morals.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask again with the same voice.

"Lost your memories and still telling me right from wrong hmm Cam?" Damn right I am man.

"Let Em go and go see Jess she's been waiting for awhile"

He sighs, gives me a mock salute with a 'Yes sir' and runs off to the cable car.

From behind me I hear a stunned Chris "Still can't get over how you do that"

I spin around with a smirk and declare "Onward troops"

* * *

 **A/N: I maybe unable to reach a computer tomorrow. Planning and going to a friends cottage with some friends. But Ill definitely be back on Sunday until then though. Enjoy this new Chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Man I feel like this mountain gets bigger every time I climb it" Chris says with a slight shortness of breath.

Finally at the top I think to myself. I was never that inclined to being psychically active so this definitely was... something new.

"Oh yea? Feels the same to me" I look up to see someone with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He seems very laid back.

Chris scoffs at that "Oh come on, you grew up here. It probably feels like it's shrinking."

"I guess that's true"

"When are you gonna install some cell towers up here? I'm getting withdrawals already" Shit. Speaking of phone's. I frantically tap my front and back pockets for my phone with no luck, that in itself earns me a slap on the chest from Sam with a 'What are you doing' look. I mouth 'phone' to her which she then shakes her head with a smile as if not believing my stupidity. Walking up to me she puts her hand in my coat zipper and retrieves my phone.

"Huh" Comes my reply while she hands it to me with an amused expression. I look back to Chris and our mystery man who are both looking at me. I take a stab in the dark and call out "Matt?" Confusion. I curse when I see it etched on his face. This is Josh not Matt. Sam like always, comes to my rescue with this explaining my situation with Chris jumping in here and there. When all is said and done I can see a brief, very brief look of pity but as soon as it was there its gone.

"Guess this weekend is more important then before then hm?" Josh says with a quick shake of the head and chuckle before turning around and walking up the path with all of us close behind.

"Hey gang... Get up here okay?" He waves to a girl sitting on the steps and... Matt, I assume seeing as he's the last guy around to give a name to a face.

"Coulda done with some bellboys, buy hey can't get everything" Matt says standing up.

"Yeah it was pretty easy... a little creepy though... I mean, it's just really weird being back here" The girl adds in. Em or Ashley? She sure doesn't look like she just got stood up... maybe Ashley? Chris and Josh walk up the stairs to the door, Sam decides to look out into the woods and Matt walks away down the path. presumably to find Em. Leaving me awkwardly standing here with Ashley. Before anything can be said I hurry after Sam.

"Watcha looking at?" I ask

"It's- It's nothing"

I frown, doesn't sound like nothing. "Sam. You can trust me, I won't think an differently of you"

She sighs and turns around facing me to give me a good look at her face, it looks a little haunted. "It's just coming back here after all these years and now I feel like were being watched" I open my mouth to voice my say something but its not my voice.

"Hey Cam the doors frozen, wanna help us bust into the lodge?" Moment ruined. I swear to god Chris. I hope you die. I look at them then back at Sam she nods in a 'go' manner, I'm still doubtful though but when I see her shudder I turn back towards Chris and Josh, my mind made up.

"Yea lets do this quick" Motioning for them to lead the way.

"Ashley was looking pretty hot today, right?" Oh good lord please no. "She's like a "sleeping hit" kinda gal, you know?... Now I just want to rip that parka right off her... make some snow angels. Right?" He continues. I groan closing my eyes while pinching the bridge of my nose. I don't really mind this kinda of talk as long as Chris doesn't get defensive.

"Yeah... absolutely" I open them and roll my neck to look over at him, He's playing it cool. Okay then. Dropping my arms altogether at the deflated situation.

"When are you gonna take her to the bone zone?" Josh continues also seeing the opening.

"Sheesh... like that could happen" Chris answers... dejectedly?

Fuck it. "I don't see why not? You're both just tip toeing around the situation. You obviously like her and she likes you, Give it a shot sometime man" Two cents, added.

"Yeah, She practically spends her entire life with you as it is."

"Maybe you guys are right."

"You're a hunter, bro. No fear. No mercy. I mean she won't even know what hit her" Josh exclaims hand in the air.

"Alright, alright I got it. jeez" Chris looks hyped up now. Josh knows how to pep talk.

"So how are we planning on breaking in to my parents' lodge, bud?"

"Wait, I didn't say I had a plan. Why are you only asking me? Cam's here too" Way to throw me under the bus Chris, atta boy.

"You sounded like you had a plan and this wasn't Cam's idea" Josh counters. "You better deliver, Cochise, or else you got four lovely ladies who are gonna be freezing their buns off, and last time I checked, that's not a good way to get laid" Damn. Josh is just laying out all the pressure on Chris eh?

"Well shoot. Nobody likes cool buns" I try my hardest not to snort.

While walking to the window I notice the broken axe case and it's not very settling to say the least. Chris and Josh just walk past it doesn't even exist. I move closer to get a closer look. When I'm done with my inspection I see the green tool box underneath the window. With Chris opening the window.

"The window wasn't locked?" I ask

"Nah who's up here to break into it?" Josh rebuttals, which, I suppose is fair enough. Chris pops his head back and points an arm at me and waves me over. I climb up unto the box and look into the basement. Not that far a drop if you descend in slowly.

"So uhhh Cam..."

"Yea Chris?"

"You're going in first"

...

What

"Wait wait wait" I say holding up my hands in surrender. "This is your plan shouldn't you go first"

"Yeah it is and that's why I'm nominating you"

"Asshole" I grumble, I ease myself into the window then down it. Turns out that drop was farther then I thought I start tumbling on the counter top before leaning back against the wall then dropping off the counter.

"Alright Chris. One dusty basement cleared" I say coughing. I hear a 'okay' then a few seconds passed followed by a loud thud and groaning.

"Oh and watch out. Hell of a drop. Counters smaller then I thought" I smile. Bastard deserved it, I offer him my hand to stand up. The light above us explodes.

"Whoa. Did I do that?" Chris asks getting up to his feet.

"I don't... I don't think so. Here, use this" Josh says now perched against the window and tossing Chris a lighter.

"Whoa- Chris, Cam - I just got an awesome idea"

"Yeah?" "Hm?" Comes our responses.

"Totally!"

"Well what is it!?" Oh jeez. Chris sounds excited.

"Okay. So. I am PRETTY sure that I've got some deodorant in one of the bathrooms... you could use THAT with the LIGHTER..."

"I don't- I don't follow. How's a stick of deodorant gonna help?" Chris asks

"Spray on it. it's a can"

"Ohhh... yeah... Now I gotcha"

"Flamethrower"

"Just like we do with the lil' army dudes" What the fuck? You go around setting little army dudes on fire? Sadist?

"Yup. The ones we melted. Just point the spray-can at the lighter and FWOOSH"

"Bye-bye frozen lock"

"Bingo" Josh says as he looks back outside "Alright, so you got this. I'm gonna go sort something out - you guys up for hunting around in the dark for a little bit?" Go sort something out? really? sounds suspicious as fuck.

"No but I guess we'll do it" Chris shrugs

"I love how you asked for my opinion" I say non nonchalantly

"Oh shut up this is still my plan. I'm in charge" That grinning mother-

"Godspeed, pil'grims" Josh mock salutes before leaving. I started chocking on my own saliva at that. That voice was precious. Me and Chris look at each other before shrugging and moving on. Immediately I notice the totem looking thing beside the bike and make my way over.

"What is it?" Chris asks holding up the lighter to see

"A totem, Me and Sam found one when we we're walking up to meet you" Comes my reply.

This totems color is brown. Fuck what did it stand for again? Where's Sam when you need her? I turn it over to see the familiar color markings in the shape of a butterfly with the same complete darkness in the middle. I do my best to avoid it for now.

"A loss totem?" Chris points out. I spin my head to him so fast it should have snapped off.

"You read the board at the base of the mountain?" I ask

"Yeah. Wasn't much to do when I got here" He shrugs

"What's the loss totem about?"

"Suppose to tell you when one of your friends is gonna die" he says clearly uncomfortable with that. I don't blame him I am too. Death of friend? I steel myself and look directly into the darkness. It's so lightness not even the lighter reflects on it. Soon like before the world starts spinning until I find myself in a burning building. Once again I cannot move, cannot speak. I have no body. I'm just... there. A deathly scream is heard, when a girl I've never seen before is incinerated by an explosion. There's only one person I haven't met yet. Emily. After the explosion dies down I'm left staring at scorched remains of what was once Emily. All I can do is stare until i'm back in the land of the living with fingers snapping in front of me. I look up to see Chris. The finger snapper.

"You okay there dude, you kinda just wen't to the moon" He remarks.

"Yeah.. Yeah I am sorry" I say as I drop the totem and straighten myself out. Emily, Blown to bits and pieces. It takes all my willpower to not gag at the image. I gesture for him to lead the way. Shortly after we found ourselves in the bathroom. Chris shined the light while I riffled through the cupboards. When we reached the last one I opened it to see the bottle of deodorant I reach out for it but am stopped by something jumping out from the inside.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I scream! Me and Chris both landed on our asses. I take a second or two.. or three to calm my heart from that near heart attack.

"What the fuck!" Chris says quickly getting to his feet. After settling my heart beat we made our way to the door. When it occurs to me, why didn't just use the fucking lighter on its own to defrost the door. Stupid. Stupid. Chris quickly gets to work while I give Sam a warm smile through the window. She returns it and soon after Chris opens the door. We both take a bow

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, We'll be here all week-" Suddenly we're attacked from that THING again.

"EEEK! Jeez!" "Holy crap!" Seconds go by of laughing. I'm too busy walking off the jitters going though me from two heart attacks within 5 minutes of each other to pay too much attention to the girls laughing. But I do hear Sam mention 'baby wolverine' I wish all wolverines the worst of luck for eternity.

* * *

 **A/N: Damn. Was the beginning of this hard to write. As always promised. A chapter a day, keeps the angry fans away? No? Nobody? okay. Well enjoy that I got no sleep from last night. So I'm hitting the sack.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Home sweet home" Josh said gesturing to the main room.

"Sweet is not the word I'd use" Matt said, carrying two suitcases. While the rest of us pooled in behind him.

"Oh my gosh it's SO GOOD to be inside. Even if it's still kinda freezing in here" Ashley said.

"I'll get a fire going" Josh voiced.

"This place barely looks any different" Matt said examining the room.

"Nobody's been up here" Oh see that's where I disagree with you Josh. If nobody was up here then who broke that ax casing outside?

"Even with all the police coming in and out?" See even Ashley's helping.

"Not a lot of action up here lately" Chris adds looking around which is followed by a short 'nope' from Josh.

Footsteps are heard coming from the entrance and a few seconds later Mike walks in with hands up in the air shouting "What's up party people!" Hmm... Seems something went right with him. Quickly joined by Jess also with one arm raised "Heeey!" She says. All our replies come in at once.

"Hey!" "Hey!" "Hey man" "Sup!"

"Make yourself at home, bro" Josh says waving to the couch before turning his attention to the fire pit again.

"Will do" Comes Mikes reply with a shit eating grin on his face. Things went very well... Me, Chris, Sam and Ashley take our place by the stairs. Me and Sam sitting together while Ashley is sitting near the standing Chris. Mike makes his way to a couch and sits down with Jess promptly joining him before they start to get a little touchy. They're interrupted by someone new walking in. I recognize her as Emily the last of the group I have yet to meet. As pictures of her death come to me I force down bile threatening to over take me.

"Oh. My god. That is so gross" Emily says while crossing her arms. I don't like the way she said it though, like she was the cream of the fucking crop. I almost immediately take a disliking to her. "Are you trying to swallow his face whole?" She continues.

"Em..." Matt says trying to stop a rapidly deteriorating situation.

Emily pretends to not hear him and continues "Seriously can she be any more obvious?" I shake my head, seriously can you be anymore of a bitch? I feel bad for Matt having to put up with this. He seems like the friendly sort I don't know how he goes through this type of torture...

"No one wants in on your territory, honey" Ah.. You know what it is? Probably being stood up from Mike. Mike leans back into the couch with one arm over it, clearly happy with letting the two women duke it out. I've only met Jess so I can't tell if she would be against this type of help from her boyfriend but from what I gathered she would prefer to fight her own battles.

"Excuse me, did you say something?" Jess says titling her head to the side then standing up with a hand out in a stop motion.

"Oh did you not hear me? was your sluttiness too loud?" Coming from the girl who's trying to get with two guys at once I snort... oh the irony, thankfully gone unnoticed by anyone except for Sam who elbows me in the side.

Jess is not about to back down, I can see it in her body language. "Sounds like someone's bitter she didn't make the cut" Jess says smugly, which I can't really blame her for Emily did PICK this fight.

"Yeah. It's all a big cattle call with that dreamboat. Congrats, you're top cow" ... Wait ... What? Is that an american saying? "Cuts real deep calling Miss Homecoming a cow" Jess says taking a step forward to Emily.

Matt seeing them step forward together tries to defuse the situation again. "Em, come on -" If i were him I would wonder why she's making it such a big deal after all... she supposedly got over him and is now dating him right?

"Shut up, Matt -" "Stay out of it you dumb oaf" Emily and Jess responses come one after another. I frown at Jess calling Matt an oaf, While not very nice it only reinforces my belief of her liking to fight her battles on her own.

"Hey, watch it-" Emily kinda confuses me on how she verbally assaults Jess because of jealously then defends her boyfriend. "Oh you're the only one who can put him down? No one else can play with your toys?" Alright enough. Emily opens her mouth to respond but I beat her too it.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH, We didn't come here to fight, we came to honor Josh's wishes and have a fun and amazing weekend together" Jess deflates almost instantly at my words and backs down. Guess I can get through, Jess nods at me and walks back to Mike.

"Yeah you run away bitch" Oh Emily how those images of you dying don't seem so horrible anymore...

"Whatever, I don't give a crap what you think" At least Jess is still trying to end the conversation.

"At least I can think. 4.0, bitch, honor roll" Well we found some of the cause for that arrogance. "Suck on that when you're tying to sleep your way into a job" I sigh shaking my head earning me a tap on my back from Sam thanking me for trying.

"Who needs grades when you've got all the natural advantages you can handle..."

"Oh please"

"You couldn't buy a moldy load of bread with your skanky ass" I have to fight real hard to not bust out laughing at that comment, Chris puts a hand to his mouth to cover the laughing bubbling out.

Emily scoffs at the comment "Are you serious? Do you think that's insulting" Well it sure as hell funny I think to myself.

Jess turns to Mike with an arm pointed at Emily "That bitch is on crack or something"

"Jessica, you need to shut your mouth, okay?" Oh boy Matt, are you so love struck you don't see the witches malicious intent? I guess I could let this one go you are after all under her spell... "No, you're the one who needs to keep your nose out of other people's business" Jess says glaring at Matt.

"I'm about to get right up in your business you bitch-" Emily starts, aggressively. "Are we about to get real? Cause I am down to get real" Jess says in a bring it on gesture. Damn I hope Mike knows enough to break it up if the fists start flying.

"STOP IT! This is not why we came up here. This is not... Helping, especially Cam. It's not what I wanted. If we can't get along for ten minutes ten maybe we need a little bit of a break, right? Mike - why don't you check out the guest cabin. The one I told you about." Josh says, The voice of reason. "Yeah... Yeah, alright" Mike says getting up.

Before anything else could happen though Jess had a hand in the air in a wait gesture. "Why did you say 'especially cam' is he dying or something?" Jess is worried about me? Aww she's like the little sister I never had. As much as I was getting tired of this story being retold I guess anything is better then those two to start fighting again. So Sam started us off with everyone to Chris, Mike and Josh jumping in. When they were all informed, all previous quarrels seemed to momentarily melt away and I could only see pity in most of there faces but with an underlying sense of hope. Hope that they could do they're part in making this a good weekend and restoring an old friends memories. I can't help but feel happy that so many people care. Even if there efforts are wasted on non-existent memories. The gesture is what counts.

A few moments goes by and I realize that nobody really knows what to say anymore which just leaves us in this awkward silence. Until Mike breaks the silence. "Don't worry buddy Ill make sure by the time you go home everything will be where it belongs, now if nobody has anything else to say. Jess lets go to the guest cabin" he says pulling her along with no complaints from her. I can't help but smile and shake my head and his antics, just wants to get down to business with Jess I muse.

"it's right up the trail" Josh says

Matt lets out a big sigh taking a step backwards and makes a 'mind blown' gesture with his hands. He then turns around to josh "So uh... Josh, Should we get this fire going?"

"Where's my bag?" I hear... such innocent words for some people. Pure bitchiness from Emily. "Huh?" Is Matt's confused reply.

"My bag! The... the little bag with the pink pattern! The one I got on Rodeo! Matt! ar-are you listening? Holy shit. someone quickly stab me so I don't have to hear this.

"Oh my god, don't you remember? Next to the Italian shoe place where I got the stilettos and you knocked over the rack while you were drooling all over that girl at the counter?" This is... quite an odd relationship. Emily does not sound impressed with Matt... or is that just her usual self? Hard to tell.

"Well, I mean" Matt starts quick to defend himself "She was asking about my letter jacket-" Cut off by Emily, what else is new? "Right. Because she gave a shit about your "Designer" letter jacket" She gives off air quotes at designer.

"Why do you hate my jacket?" He asks stepping closer to her.

Emily takes an involuntary step back. "MATT I need MY BAG!"

"Oh my god Em, maybe you just forgot it-" I give a 'what the fuck' look to Sam, She seems to understand and nods as if this is normal. " Do you seriously think I'd forget my bag?"

"Well, I-"

"Do you?" Would she give the guy a chance to finish a sentence already?

"Guess not" His reply is short. In a submitting type of way.

"You must have left it down by the cable car station" Damn Emily? You just let him handle all the bags? Why am I not surprised?

"Ugh!"

"C'mon, hun. We'll be back soon." Ah.. the witches infamous evil magic.

"And then we can get warm?"

"We can get very warm" She says in a suggestive tone. Poor Matt sold like that.

"Okay, Okay let's go" he gestures for her to lead the way and they leave with out another word.

I wait a few seconds to make sure they're gone before letting out a sigh and muttering a thank god. Letting myself sprawl on the stairs with my eyes closed in peace.

"Okay, I am gonna go take a bath" Sam declares standing up. My heart beats rapidly at the images in my head, but I will them away. I hear a footstep towards me and then words barely a whisper. "Would you care to join me?" My eyes instantly shoot open, I can feel warmth spread furiously to my cheeks. I look over to see her with a coy smile. Happy with my blushing she turns and walks up the stairs with much more noticeable sway in her hips obviously aware of me watching her retreating figure. I let out another sigh but this one much more defeated I close my eyes again when I hear Chris utter "women"

"Amen" comes my reply.

* * *

 **A/N: This day went by so quickly that by the time I was done reading other Fanfics on Halo and Mass Effect It was already 8PM and I still had to do my homework.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Chris wasn't kidding when he said that you couldn't find a signal anywhere on this mountain. I've been to every nook and cranny and nothing. No reception. Just the same haunting, no service. I put my phone away and look around for something to keep me occupied for awhile. I take the time to notice my surroundings for the first time ever since my hunt for reception. I find myself on a balcony overlooking the dining room entrance.

I turn towards as shelf with a trophy on it in the form of a old video recording. Josh doesn't strike me as the movie type... Maybe I should ask him to show us one sometime. You know I think I was wrong about Josh he isn't all that bad, just lonely after his sisters are gone and I can understand that. Its weird that nothing bad has happened yet, I lean over the railing looking down at Josh working on the fire pit. I thought it was going to be doom and gloom from the get go.

Doesn't exactly mean I can just forget that tiny piece of information though. Sure I don't know whats happening but at least I know I do. But is that enough? Can I do enough to make sure that they all survive? That she survives...? Of course I can, I have to! She's safe right now that's all that matters. Probably enjoying her bath right now... alone. Vulnerable...

Holy shit!

I start running for the bathroom, please, please be okay. I run into the bathroom seeing Sam kneeling over the tub testing the water. I abruptly halt and give a sigh of relief. Noticing my running into the bathroom and sighing she turns around and gives me a smirk.

"Decided to take me up on my offer?" She asks smirk never leaving her face.

Oh... I take a few seconds to blink and process what I was thinking and what my actions make me look like I'm doing. I raise my hands in protest with a look of discomfort.

"No- Sam this isn- I was ju- Want-" My brain now in overload to try and work out something comprehensible. Sam is now standing there with a smile going from ear to ear obviously enjoying my discomfort. When did she become so... I stop for a moment and take a deep breath and say the first thing that comes to my mind.

"You took off your hat" I say. Smooth Cam, real smooth.

She doesn't seem bothered "That I did, it's what people do indoors"

"Uhh... y-yeah..." I stutter. "So... I guess, Ill be going?" I quickly turn around and make for the exit.

"Wait! Cam!" As if on command I stop instantly, damn she's got me good.

"Y-yes?"

"Could you help little ol' me with heating up the water?" She says doing a mock shiver to emphasize her point.

My jaw would have dropped to the floor right there if it could. As images of what that might entail come flowing into my mind I turn scarlet red. "I guess I could" My throat suddenly very dry. This is going to be very awkward...

"Cam" I look up at her. "I think you may have the wrong idea" What? I thought she meant that we were both gettin- and that would he- how else coul-

... oh ...

Not trusting my voice to speak I nod.

Sam looks at me for a second before speaking again with that same coy smile from before when she was letting me know she was taking a bath comes back. "Although now that you've accepted, maybe i'll keep you around afterwards"

My heart feels like its beating a couple miles per minute. Totally dumbstruck at Sam's shameless flirting. What do I do? I'd be stupid to reject but what if she's just teasing? Luckily I'm saved from making a decision with Josh's voice.

"Sammy!" I like that nickname...

"Whaaaat?" She asks I can see a little bit of annoyance under that smile of hers with the moment ruined.

"You wanna help me get this fire going?"

"Ummmm- well, I was just getting into the bath-"

"Oh! Well do you need any help with that?" I have to bite my tongue at the remark I much want to utter. Who the hell Josh thinks he is? Talking to _my_ Sam like that?

"No thanks, Cam's already here!" Wait... When did she become mine? When did I want her to become mine?

"uhh... Hey man!" I call out.

"Ooooh! Cam, my man. Need any pointers let me know" That motherfuc-

"Hardy har" Sam says "Well, lets go turn on the hot water"

I nod "After you" I gesture. She gives me a genuine smile and does a little curtsy "See Camo, you're learning to be a real gentleman" I can't help but roll my eyes at that.

Walking out of the bathroom, A scream from what I can only seriously describe as an animal... or a monster the voice in my head adds. I snake my hand into Sam's for some comfort. "Smooth" She replies a little uneasy... "What... was that?"

Horror game. Monster. Probably coming for you. Or took Mike and Jess. Lets hope it was Emily. "I don't know..." I give her a squeeze of the hand and we continue walking on

We see Josh by the fire pit still with Chris and Ashley but they soon left for a spirit board, fun. Once they were gone the bastard actually had the balls to ask if I had come for pointers. Apparently Sam is just as bad as me when on the receiving end of teasing. Ill have to remember that one. After a lighthearted punch on the shoulder I told him no and asked him how to turn on the water heater. he wasn't very helpful with his description but my pride wasn't letting me go back now and ask for another refresher.

"So... Where did Josh say the basement was again?" I ask looking around the movie theater room.

"You're such a nerd" She says sticking her tongue out at me. Oh the things I'd like to do to that tongue.

"What? I didn't even do anything!" I exclaim. "Tsk tsk Cam. Didn't anyone tell you the woman is always right?" She asks walking to a door.

"You're not always right" Is my quick reply. "Oh? and what do you call this?" She opens a door leading to the basement. What I would have given for that door to be a dud and lead to a closet or something...

"Come on nerd! You just gonna stand there all day looking?" she calls out from inside.

"Doesn't even make sense" I mumble following in after her.

After a minute or two of walking with me almost tripping for the third time today we got to the water heater.

"Alright, here we go lets get to work" I say clapping my hands and rubbing them. I open to the box to see a bunch of wires leading to different things. and a... baseball bat? What the hell? I hand the baseball bat to Sam. While looking back at the box.

"What you think baseball out in the snow?" She asks taking imaginary swings with it. I can't help but laugh at that.

"Can you... imagine it? Snow men as... the missing players?" I say between fits of laughter.

Nearly taking off my head in that last swing I take the bat from here with a half-heart'd chiding expression. I look back at the big tank and see the water pressure at a complete zero. Okay then... I look back at the box squint trying to make out half the things Josh told me to press and reconnect.

"Hey Sam" I say over my shoulder. "Could you flash some light here for me please" Just as she was shining the light in my direction I heard running footsteps, I almost missed them with how concentrated I was but it was definitely running.

"What was that? Cam you heard that right?" She asks tapping me on the shoulder.

I straighten up trying to with hold the sudden panic building up in my chest. "Do you want the truth or a lie?"

"Uhh.. Ill take the lie"

"I definitely did not hear running footsteps"

Better finish this thing fast... "Sam, can you shine the light back here so we can get the fuck out of here" I don't know why I felt the need to whisper it but it seemed appropriate.

The only response I get is a flash of light on my hands.

"Okay here... He said connect.. this... with that... and flip on the thing... and then..." I start mumbling to myself. This earns me some snickering from Sam. I look back at here holding her hand to her mouth which also happens to be my source of light.

"Something funny?" I say a little annoyed at my work suddenly cut off.

"You talk while you work"

I frown at her. No I don't... "No, I don't"

"You do and it's really cute"

I sigh holding a hand to my face then point to the water tanker with the other. "Get your pretty ass over there and turn the nob and then press the button"

"Oh I have a pretty ass now? How bold of you Cam" she says walking backwards to the tanker.

"On your go"

She turns the nob and the water pressure starts to rise and then she pushes the button. Nothing happens and the tanker shuts off again.

"Ah damn! What happened?"

I shrug "How should I know Josh didn't say anything about it turning off"

"Where not going back until I have hot water, Get ready I'm trying again"

"okay I'm ready when you are" I say.

She turns the nob again with the water pressure rising once again. This time she waits a little longer until the nob is about half way and a red light goes on followed by a buzz she then pushes the ignite button. The machine turns on and the light switch's to green.

"Hell yes!" I say. Pulling her into a quick hug. "We owned that tanker" I remark with a grin.

"That we did my little nerd!" She says with a smile.

Little?! I'm 5'10! But I guess just this once... I smile back at her. Our moment is short lived... again. With a what I'd like to think was just the house settling but it sounded more like that animal scream from before. This basement suddenly doesn't feel very safe.

"What the hell is that...?" She asks turning to me with a look of worry. That look about sums me up Sam.

"No idea" We stay silent, each of us listening for something else when a beating starts. "Okay, so you hear that too, right?" She asks

"uh huh" Is my reply.

"The rhythm's like, weirdly regular..."

"Unfortunately" I say moving forwards to listen better.

"Maybe we should, you know, check it out?" Are you smoking crack Sam?

I look back at her with wide eyes "Sam, serious question here. Have you watched any horror movie like ever?" I give her a chance to nod "Then you should know that moving TOWARDS the creepy noise is how most people end up dead" I whisper.

"But what if it's like, a pipe that's about to burst or some problem with the furnace?"

"So? besides its unlikely" I say in a 'why does it matter' tone.

"I don't think Josh would be happy with us burning down his lodge" Fuck... She's right. I look over to her again and notice the baseball bat behind her. I quickly snatch it up.

"Okay now we can go" I don't really expect it to do anything but hopefully enough for us to save ourselves.

"Do you think that's really necessary?" She asks with doubt to my extreme measures. "Sam are you telling me you don't feel a little safer knowing we have a weapon? Now stay close were going to go see that stupid noise"

As we make our way down the hall with me up front with the bat raised and Sam sticking close behind me. When we get close to the corner a hooded figure with a ski mask jumps out I'm so shocked that my grip on the bat eases up for a moment and he takes that to his advantage and rips it out of my hands. Before tossing it to another hooded figure walking out behind him. There's two of them? Oh fuck me! I turn to Sam and push her to run. As we bolt down the corridor I grab a bed and make it fall behind me making the two figures stagger behind me.

"Run Sam!"

"I am!"

When we get to the top of the stairs she rushes to the door and tries to open it but its locked.

"Oh come ON now why are these doors locked?!" she yells at me.

"I don't know!" I reply. seems stupid to me. The two hooded figures have caught up to us and I push Sam behind me with one arm.

"Too keep out strangers" The hooded figure says

"Hey" Says the other one.

"... What?" I hear Sam say, Her voice strained from the running.

"... WHAT THE HELL?!" Sam says looking over my arm.

"Boom!" The figure, now revealed to be Chris says. "You just got monked!"

The other figure removes his hood revealing to be Josh laughing.

"WHAT!" Sam yells pushing past me.

"That was a nice one Chris" Josh says high fiving him.

"What the hell would possess you to do such a thing? I was ready to club you over the head Chris!" I say in disbelief.

"Well first! There was all this old movie crap down here, What was I not suppose to take advantage of the opportunity and second. Thank you, for not clubbing me."

"Are you... are you serious?" Sam asks in more disbelief then me. Chris can do nothing but give a grin and nod along side Josh. I can't help but smile at that. Okay I guess it was pretty funny, considering the circumstances.

Sam sees me smile and shakes her head with her own quickly reaching her face.

"Okay I'm ready to admit that your dumb little prank may have had a slight whiff of humor" Sam says

"Jokemaster"

"I-I said nothing about jokes. I said prank, which was dumb-"

holy crap... I can't believe it "You we're scared admit it" I say with a grin.

"I was not!" I keep smiling at her because of her denial "Shut up... you we're too" She pouts.

"Its okay my poor scared Sammy, Cam's here" I say wrapping an arm around her.

We end up back at the fire pit with Ashley waiting for us. She see's Chris and Josh and raises an I brow walking to Chris.

"What... in gods name... are you wearing?" She says with arms out.

Chris walks up to her and hovers a hand over her shoulder before making a prayer. "I found my true calling"

Maybe It was all the stress of the past hour. But I broke down laughing at him and soon joined by the others. All in all, Its good to be here.

* * *

 **A/N: The start was the most brutal start I've ever had the pleasure of doing and I hope to every god that it never happens again.**

 **Meangirl8: Glad you're enjoying it. I should be updating once a day. Between 6-11PM**

 **DarkDust27: I liked Sam as a character but felt she needed someone too. I would have normally suggested Josh but at the end even if he lives he's like half wendigo so that's a bummer.**

 **Yendarman: Happy that you like it so far. I'm not going to confirm or deny anything but it could happen although it would be a pretty dark angle don't you think? Hey your subconscious made you think this was a game because you lost your memories due to stress and a hard hit to the head?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

So... bored...

Maybe I should have considered Sam's offer seriously. Or maybe even going with Chris, Ashley and Josh would be better now. Emily and Matt are still getting her stupid bag and Jess and Mike are probably doing some unspeakable things to each other. Hell! Even if something horrible were to happen right now I would almost be relieved... almost... I wish Sam would hurry up, I hate to admit it but I feel like a lost puppy. Shesh, that's sad. Now here I am sitting in front of a fire, like a dog would waiting for it's owner to return. _Fucking whipped good._ I stare into the flames contemplating what's happened thus far. I can sum it up into a couple words really.

As far as anything bad? Nothing, a few fights between ourselves but that's just what friends do. I'd like to say things with Sam are going well but I can't really put tabs on that, I hate to admit I'm a little dense in that sense.

Suddenly noticing the darkness except for the fire I look up at the lights. Wait, Why isn't there any power on yet? Isn't like one of the first things you should be doing? I quickly get up looking for Josh, maybe interrupting they're little spirit reunion but I'm so bored and kinda curious to see if I can do anything about it. As luck would have it I quickly run into Josh, quite literally but he doesn't so much as acknowledge my existence.

"Josh" I call out, to the quickly retreating figure.

He doesn't so much as look behind him while muttering unintelligible things. Now if I wasn't confused before I sure as hell am now. I stare at the spot where Josh disappeared a little stupefied. When I hear footsteps from behind me, I turn around to see Chris and Ashley looking a little unnerved.

"What. Did you do to Josh?" My eyes narrow at they're guilty expressions when I mentioned Josh. "Chris... Mind telling me why Josh just acted like he saw the devil and didn't so much as say hi to me?"

"Well... You see... The seance kinda sorta worked..." He said playing with his hands as one would do to show unease or nervousness. I'm tempted to call bullshit, to say that they're lying to me because spirits and ghosts are not real.

But...

The way Josh looked, deathly pale and like he had actually _seen_ a ghost. I should give them the benefit of the doubt. I sigh closing my eyes with my hand to my face.

"Just for once I'd like things to be normal" I murmur quietly so they can't hear. "start at the beginning"

Chris and Ashley, who had been surprisingly quiet _i'm guessing she's still really processing the information and this is the first time she's had a couple minutes to do so_ , took turns explaining what happened. Chris starting with how they picked Ashley as the intermediary and made contact with Beth or Hannah, the dead sisters, They told them that they were killed and that the evidence was in the library it all seemed kinda far fetched for me but I was willing to go with it because of one simple fact. I was bored.

I mulled over there story for a bit in front of them mostly for my entertainment. "Alright" I sigh "Let's go to the library and check things out" I say taking the lead and waving them to follow me. I've had the opportunity to memorize most of the lodge. We mostly walk in silence until Ashley breaks it.

"Josh looked really freaked out at the seance" From what I say? understatement.

"Yeah. I mean he looked like he was keeping it together, but..." Chris says.

"Do you think we shouldn't have mentioned his sisters?" Ashley pressed on.

"I mean, it is why we came back up here"

"Yeah but, not to like have a seance. Maybe we went too far" Ashley says worriedly.

I'm not one to boost team moral but... "Look" I turn around to face them "Yes. things did get out of hand. And yes it would have probably been better to steer clear of the topic of his sisters. But it happened and that's done, we can't change the past. But now we have new information. Some that can hopefully tell us how killed Josh's sisters and maybe give him some type of closure. I'm sure Josh would want that. This is the least we can do" I let my words sink in and see them slowly start nodding there heads in agreement. Nowhere near the best speech but I like to think it worked.

I stepped into the library flanked by Chris and Ashley. Once we were all inside Chris immediately got hit over the head with a book and soon they were all shooting out to leave a exposed button.

"Jesus! Look out!" Ah! Chris!" Chris and Ashley said respectively, rubbing his head he slowly stood up.

"Holy crap"

"Are you okay?"

"look -"

"What?"

"There was something behind the books" Ashley says stepping forward. I have no wishes to be next so I let her go first.

"What is that?"

"Is it a button?"

"uh... Chris... Push it..." I say awkwardly.

"What why me?" He jumps a little at me suddenly speaking.

I give him the biggest shit eating grin I can make and calmly say "This is my plan, I'm in charge, I nominate you. Now quite bitching and press the button..." After a thought "And Ashley please back up" Chris looks like he's about to protest but a glare letting him know that this wasn't up for debate squashed it. I make sure Ashley is a little behind me and give Chris a thumps up with a innocent smile.

Chris snorts and brasses himself for what really, now that I think about it will be pretty anticlimactic. After all its a button. They're meant to be pushed and ones behind books always have a secret passage. Scooby-Doo taught me that. But who am I to argue with Chris who looks like he's ready to die for this button.

His hands shake a little as he presses the button but a click and a moment later it opens

"Whoaa"

"Panel opens"

"Damn, didn't know I was actually right"

Chris makes a head explosion noise "Head exp-" He drops his hands and turns to face me "Hey! What do you mean you were right? You mean I wasn't actually in danger?"

In truth I wasn't 100% sure but he could go without knowing inwardly I smile, outwardly I give him an 'are you stupid' look "Why would you die from pushing a button behind a set of books?"

"Well... yes..." He says begrudgingly. I let him know I'm amused with a smile.

Ashley clears her throat snapping me out of my stare down with Chris, one friends would share.

"Leave it to the Washington's to have secret passages in their house" Ashley says turning her attention back to the passage way.

Chris looks at me. "Maybe they didn't even know. This place is super old"

"Eh.. Maybe, I guess it's possible but common that button wasn't exactly well hidden" I say skeptically. "Someone was sure to have moved at least one of those books and seen it" They both seem to agree at my points.

"So... should we take a look?"

"After you" Me and Chris say almost simultaneously.

"No no nononono... you guys go on" She says handing Chris the candle.

"Gee thanks" I snicker and walk up beside him. We both step inside but it's rather disappointing small room. But I notice the a photo. Walking up to it I see a picture of two girls. I've never met either but I have pretty good guess.

"Chris" I say getting his attention. I hand over the photo to him. He raises it to get a better look at it in the darkness and I see red writing on the back.

"whoa!" I exclaim. "Chris! Turn it over" He follows my instructions.

"Whoa, is this..."

"What? Ashley says from the doorway, still a little scared I see. "What did you find?"

I don't need Chris to tell me, I'm already reading it over his shoulder. It's a threat letter. It does tell me though that the Washingtons did know of this room... or one of them at least. I read and re-read the letter a couple times.

'I will take them and bleed them like pigs and RIP their soft white skin off! fucking 16 years. 16 years I waited for pretty little Hannah and Beth.'

Lovely guy wasn't he?

I hear Chris mutter. "... Holy cow ... " He looks at me as if asking if we should show Ashley. I nod my head and he slowly turns around.

"Now Ash... I don't want you to freak out but... but look at this..." he says slowly.

"WHAT? ...CHRIS what IS that!?" Ashley says panicking.

"I... I think this might be what the spirit board wanted us to find-"

"The clue?"

"Yeah. It's a letter"

"Let me see it"

"it's... a threat"

"Chris, Cam. This is serious. We need to find Josh right now" I nod my head, exactly my thoughts but is he stable enough to handle the news?

"Lets hope he can handle the news" I say walking out of the passage way, the others close behind.

"Do you think someone was actually after Hannah and Beth?" Ashley says.

"If so that would be really messed up" Chris says back.

"I don't want to admit it but it's likely true, Why would they keep a threat in there 'secret passage way' perhaps for evidence?" I say walking forward.

"I've just been thinking about what I saw with Cam and Sam" Chris says, I'm sure its just to spit ball.

"what?" She asks.

"There was, like, this wanted poster - Like full on western-style, you know?" Slowly memories of the brief glance of the wanted poster come flooding back, the top half ripped off so we couldn't see who it was but the first name was something with a 'V'

"So?"

I interject realizing where he was going with this. "Sam was worried someone was following her around. We heard noises - as stupid as that sounds - in the forest and you could literally feel like someone was watching you"

"So... So what? You're saying there's some criminal up on the mountain with us?" She crosses her arms, it looks more like an involuntary reaction to protect herself.

"Well... there was the guy I told you about" Chris said

"Wait wait wait. What guy!?" She says stopping him. "Yeah what guy?" I add in.

"The guy who threatened the Washingtons... he said he wanted to take revenge by burning the whole place down" WHAT?

"Wha- W- Where? did you find this information?" I ask bewildered.

"And then I found that crazy psycho letter" He continued.

" Chris, if this is your way of trying to make me feel better... You're fired" As she finished her sentence. The doors started shaking like crazy. Like someone was pushing for them to open. Then a muffled scream. Ashley ran to the door opening it.

"You hear that?" Chris asked

"That was Josh-"

"Coming from the kitchen-"

"JOSH!?" She called out with the door half open.

"JOSH! We're coming! Hold on!" Chris says. Before anyone can do anything Ashley is pulled inside forcefully with the door closing behind her. I can feel the adrenaline surge through me. This is what I knew would happen. I shouldn't have been so careless. Ashley's muffled cry's come from the other side of the door. Chris is the first out of the daze and runs to it trying to open it without luck.

"ASHLEY!?" Ash! Wha'ts going on, lemme in! CAM! Snap out of it and come help me!"

This snaps me out of my daze and I dart forward to the door my shoulder against it trying to just push it open with no luck. Ashley is still heard struggling on the other side and I call out to Chris.

"Chris! We're gonna bust open the door together on 3 okay?!" I take a step back with Chris our hands still on the door and knob, Ashley's struggling is getting fainter.

"One"

"Two" Ashley is now completely silent.

"Three!" We both rush the door at the same time shoulders against it and it gives and opens with both of us stumbling in. Chris lands on the floor first and me on me grabbing my shoulder in pain behind him. Ashley lay unconscious in front of us. Chris quickly gets up and walks to her.

"Ash!?

"ASHLEY?" Out of nowhere he's knocked down with a single punch by a man in a grey jumpsuit and a clown mask. The pain from my shoulder momentarily gone at the sight of my friend being knocked down by a complete stranger. I charge the man- no the Psycho. Making us crash into the chairs from the island. The Psycho is quick to recover though and is stronger then me. He throws me off before grabbing one of the chairs and hitting me over the head with it.

The pain was excruciating. I couldn't focus on anything and my vision was blurry, I can make out a silhouette pick up bending down to Ashley. At the thought of Ashley, a friend, being put at the mercy of this guy. I ignore all my pain away with only my will power helping me stand. My hand reaches back at the counter for support before falling in slightly to only realize I'm leaning in the sink. I search for something to fight back with, my hand gripping something cold and sharp. I don't try to look at nor do I care. My first thought is to take this guy down. I take a step towards him but stumble on the chairs. He notices I'm still up and chuckles. That bastard! I lunge at him feeling contact with an arm before I fall to the ground. I try to get back up but I'm totally and utterly exhausted. I look up at the Psycho again I see he's holding his bleeding arm. I can't help but smile and let out a weak chuckle before something connects with my face.

Pain.

Then darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about no updating yesterday. It was my birthday and couldn't find the time to get to the computer with all the family over.**

 **Yendarman: don't worry no offense of any sort was taken. I did seriously consider your suggestion and thought of different ways I could incorporate it. Will just have to wait and see at the end won't we? :)**

 **Meangirl8: Not likely, but I won't like when I say you people do influence my decisions sometimes so IT COULD happen.**

 **Ray: Glad you're enjoying it. Cheers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

In one brief moment my eyes shot open. The first thing I did was wince at the pain my head was currently in. I have no idea where I currently am and let out a groan with my head still pressed up against the floor.

"Ow... Did anyone see the truck that hit me?" I ask but it comes out a little funny.

As I try to sit myself up I look around and see chairs turned over, blood on the floor and darkness. Memories of what happened before start flooding back to me as I pull myself up into sitting position. We found a passage with a picture of Hannah and Beth. Then we heard Josh's muffled cries and then Ashley was ta- I stop and look around for Ashley or Chris for that matter and don't see either. I groan again trying to pull myself up to stand.

"Chris!" I call out but my voice is noticeably week. As I'm getting up I notice that my face was in a small pool of blood. Not enough for me to be in danger of dying but I could do without infection. I look around again squinting in certain parts of the shadows hoping to god I could see a friend. When it occurs to me that The Psycho probably took them. I was just last to be picked up. He's probably on his way now. I momentarily consider setting up an ambush but quickly discard it, I can barely stand as it is. I need to find Sam. Oh god, SAM! If somethings happened to her. _I swear to every god if that The Psycho won't have anywhere on this earth to hide from his relentless pursuit and when I finally catch him ill tear him limb... from limb_. I wince at the pain in my head and stumble a bit. But first I need to find Sam. I take a couple steps forward before stumbling again and falling down completely.

Turns I hurt my leg a little too because I'm now limping up the stairs towards the bathroom. When I finally made it to the top my vision spin'd a little but I steeled myself and kept limping towards the bathroom door. With one goal in mind. Find Sam. When I reach the bathroom door using the wall to hold me up. I heavily knock the door with one hand against it and the other to my head from the loud noise.

"Sam!" I say. Still weak but I try again. "SAM!" I knock a couple more times sluggishly. Before heavily leaning against the door. I can faintly hear a 'what the hell' before the door gives from under me and fall forward unto the cold hard ground. I grunt at the not so soft landing. I feel hands turning me over and see Sam. I can't help but give off a smile at knowing she's okay. She looks absolutely beautiful and under different circumstances I would be a blubbering idiot when I notice she only has a towel around her, I see her look of total shock at my condition before I hear questions being asked in rapid fire.

"Sam. Please not so loud" I grumble with a hand to my head. I wince at the contact.

"Cam! What happened to you! You look like shit!" It warms my heart a little to hear her so worried about me but remember why I'm here.

"There's someone in the lodge. They took..." I hiss in pain as I try to get up and stand on my own. "... Chris and Ashley, We- I-I couldn't save them. He took them, I think he was coming for me next" I say in walking over to a chair with much of my weight leaning on Sam. She soaks up the information deathly quiet.

"Sam. You have to look the bathroom door and don't let anyone in and don't go out for any reason!" I hiss, She looks like shes about to objected clearly wanting to go out and look on her own but I won't hear it. "PROMISE ME, I can't lo-" I choke on the last words. "I can't lose you too" I look up at her and my vision is getting a little blurry. "Promise me Sam"

"I promise" She says after a moment. I nod my mood lifted at the knowing that she's safe.

"I'd hate to impede, on your bath..." I say waving an arm towards it. "But if it wouldn't be too much trouble... could you help me out here?" I ask with a look of half pain and grin. I can see her look at me like I'm insane for being cheery in at this time but to me it's how I don't freak out and go insane. I sit there quietly while Sam retrieves the first aid kit. She works in silence but I can see the need for answers in her face and let out a sigh.

"Go ahead"

"What?" She gives me a worried look.

"Ask me what you wan't to know"

"How did this..." She gestures to my face. "Happen to you" I frown, was it worse then I thought?

"Well... We we're discussing who may have had it out for- OW!" She could have warned me about the disinfectant! "For the Washington's. While we were talking we heard Josh cries for help. Ashley was the first to open it and whoever was on the other side took her" I say with stone cold face. "Me and Chris forced the door open shortly after, but The Psycho had the drop on Chris. I tackled him into the chairs but he got up pretty quick and picked up a chair then..." My voice trails off as I wince at the memory of being hit in the face by a metal stool. Not a pleasant experience and who I could have gone without. Sam seems to understand because she gives off a nod. "After being dazed for a few seconds I got up and took a knife - or what I assume was a knife never got a good look at it - I lunged at him and got him in the arm but that was all before he knocked me out" I finish with a sharp intake of breath. "When I woke up... Ashley and Chris we're gone and I just let it happen! If only I could have been str-"

"NO" I'm surprised by the firm voice from Sam "No, You did your best... Anymore and you could have been killed" her tone serious. I reluctantly nod. She was right of course. I should look to the future and focus on getting them back. I nod again. I can see Sam ease up at my acceptance before my eyes start closing. They're so heavy.

I'm brought back by a little slap to my face, my eyes snap wide open to see Sam leaning over me biting her lip. I unconsciously raise a hand to my cheek while staring at Sam's figure. She normally look's good but now... just drop dead beautiful... Sam seems to notice my staring and for the first time she also notices that she's only wrapped in a towel. Her cheeks turn bright pink and I can't help but let out a small chuckle.

"So the amazing Sam DOES blush?" Her cheeks morph from pink to red quickly and she rushes to her clothes before noticing that there's only one way out and I explicitly told her to not go out...

"Turn around!" She snaps.

"Turn around?" I ask dumbfounded, maybe it's my head...

"YES! Turn around I don't want you to see me naked!" Her cheeks are now crimson red while holding her arms over herself in a protective manner.

"Oh... right" I close my eyes and with some effort to not see the world spin turn the chair to face the opposite direction.

"No" She says quickly. I sigh, there's just no pleasing this women...

"Well then..." I smile as an idea hits me, my first real chance to get back at her. "Would you... like... some help?" I ask feigning innocence.

I can't see her expression but I can't keep the smirk from forming on my lips as I imagine it. I suddenly hit with a damp material. Kinda feels like a... towel...

"Uh.. Sam?" I ask in confusion. My heart beat skyrocketing.

"Look and you'll be eating through a straw, Ill make that Psycho work looks like child's play"Her voice full of embarrassment and coldness, only Sam could pull off the two at the same time, I don't doubt she'll try her very best to kill me and in my state I'm at her mercy.

Doesn't mean there isn't a loop whole in her threat though, I make sure to wait a few moments before standing up. Albeit it took some work and move my way towards where _I think_ she is. Kinda hard to tell when your backs to said person. I pray that she didn't notice me. After a few moments I bump into someone and feel them trip and fall with me on top. Ouch my head. I must have run into some serious luck if she didn't notice.

"What! Do you think you're doing?!" I roll off her grunting and groaning in pain. Not fun.

"Getting hurt" I reply with my hand to my toweled face. I quickly add "Don't worry I didn't look, you just never said anything about getting up and walking over" I let the smile take on my face this time.

You can practically hear the gears turning in her head before Sam sighs and mutters something about perverts, frankly I take great offense to that and scoff at her with my arms crossed. But it doesn't last long because soon after I feel a warmth on my side and a pair of arms around me I sit there in the warmth feeling a heartbeat with a chest rise and fall. It lulls me to a sleepiness and before I know it, my eyes close shut and It's too great of a challenge to keep them open.

I let the darkness consume me.

I dream't of nothing, when I woke up.

Sam was gone, with the door wide open.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was definitely different. As it wasn't part of the original story line, more like a detour really... But it allowed me to make up the entire conversation with somethings obviously effected by Cam's presence. Anyway, enjoy!**


End file.
